The research project entitled "Cytosolic Fumarase in Diabetes" intends to explore the significance and the role of cytosolic fumarase as a linking enzyme between urea cycle and carbohydrate metabolism. Since previous reports have suggested the importance of nutritional (high carbohydrate diet) and endocrine factors (diabetes) for the activity of this key enzyme, we are studying its role in the supply of cytosolic malate and its further metabolism through either malic enzyme with formation of NADPH and pyruvate or through MDH (malate dehydrogenase) to oxaloacetate and glucose synthesis.